


No Me Gusta (OTT)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty weird not to like the snow, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Me Gusta (OTT)

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby is a silver fox. Curtis is a golden retriever/ border collie mix. 
> 
> Is one of Curtis's nicknames "Laser"? Because that's what I ended up using for him..

It was snowy in Ottawa this time of year. Some of the Senators were well adjusted; others, well, not so much. Bobby Ryan was one of them.

Bobby grew up on the West Coast, not a lot of snow or cold weather there. That much was understandable. He grew up in sunshine and beach-weather. No, the part that was strange was how a fox got cold.

Bobby pulled the toque lower around his head. He blew on his gloved hands as he rubbed them together. He stamped his feet.

“I hate this.”

“Hate what?”

Curtis came up to stand next to him. His toque was skewed, his tail was wagging, and he was trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

“The snow.”

Curtis was aghast.

“What?”

“I hate the snow.” Bobby turned to face him. “It’s cold and wet and disgusting. I don’t like it, Laser. Plain and simple.”

Curtis was personally offended. It was his job as a good Canadian kid to get Bobby to see the errors of his ways. He needed to show him that snow could be fun.

He grabbed Bobby by the arm and pulled him back.

“Hey! What’s your deal Laser?”

“Come on!”

He took a few steps back. He took Bobby’s hand in his and took a running start towards a snow bank. He ran, pulling Bobby down the road with him.

“Curtis? No. Don’t do it Laser. Don-”

They fell into a snow bank. Curtis’s head popped up over the snow. He had the biggest smile on his face and he was laughing. His tail was wagging and he barked once. His teammates walking by smiled and laughed to themselves.

Bobby was not happy. He had landed next to Curtis in the snow and had felt the cold through the warmth of the several layers he was wearing.. He turned to the boy next to him and threw a handful of snow at him. Curtis was cut off mid-laugh.

“Huh?” The tail stopped, the ears fell back, and he started keening.

“Are you mad, Bobby? I didn’t mean to make you mad. I’m so sorry.”

Bobby glared at him. Then he pushed Curtis face first  into the snow next to him. He laughed, and it was light and happy.

“Holy shit. That was fun.”

curtis perked up after that.

“Really?” His ears perked up. His tail thumped against the snow sending it into the air.

“Yeah, really.”

Bobby playfully shoved the puppy again. He got up and offered his hand to Curtis to help him up.

“Laser? Just warn me next time?”

Curtis had a face-splitting grin.

“Yeah.”

 

 


End file.
